ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Frightening Continuum of Van Beuren Toons (Regular Show/VB crossover)
'''The Frightening Continuum of Van Beuren Toons '''is a Regular Show crossover episode, guest starring the forgotten Van Beuren cartoon characters. Plot After watching the 1932 short "Piano Tooners", Mordecai and Rigby felt that they have to enter the universe to meet the human duo, not to be confused with MGM's cat-and-mouse duo. Rigby says the sacred words "Van Beuren cartoon mas com spritum", and the duo get sucked into the universe. After the guys realize that the universe is too wild and surreal, Mordecai and Rigby have to battle them to get back into their universe in time with some help from Benson, Pops, and Skips. Characters * J.G. Quintel - Mordecai * William Salyers - Rigby * Sam Marin - Pops, Benson * Mark Hamill - Skips * Billy West - Tom * Brian Lohmann - Jerry * Joseph May - Cubby Bear (Speaking Voice) * Agostino Castagnola - Cubby Bear (Singing Voice) * Kristin Chenoweth - Honey Bear * David Odgen Stiers - Mr. Maellard Quotes Transcript Episode begins where Mordecai and Rigby are watching the end of 1932 short "Piano Tooners" on the Park computer during their day-off. Rigby: Wow. This is so old. It's even older than Pops! Mordecai turns to Rigby. Mordecai: Dude, you should respect the classics. Rigby gives a raspberry. Rigby: Classics are so lame! They were made during that time before the internet was invented, so that sucks. Mordecai (cont.): It's good in it's own right! I mean, even though they're really old. Van Beuren created those shorts back in the '30s. Gotta admit, some animation is sloppy in some scenes, but other scenes can be animated really cool. But, yeah, these films are kind of weird. Rigby: Really? Mordecai: Yeah, man. I mean if we met them like going into their universe of something, then we would totally be frightened of its wild surrealism. Rigby looks at Mordecai Rigby: Dude. We don't have a dimensional portal. I mean, we could ask Skips, but he's out on a trip right now or whatever. Mordecai: Yeah, I know. Which is probably why you would never say the "sacred" words. Rigby: What words? Mordecai: You know, the ones that would enter you into the universe. Rigby: Oh. You mean words like "Van Beuren cartoon mas com spritum"? Mordecai: Dude. N-! Mordecai cuts his sentence short as the electricity blows a fuse by account of Rigby's words. Mordecai: What the heck was that? The light re-appears as the computer turns on and the room glows blue, buzzing. Mordecai: Dude, what's happening?! Rigby: I don't know! The computer creates a portal, sucks up the duo inside. Mordecai and Rigby scream in agony as they are flying through various cartoon, live-action, and video game universe. At last, the two entered the Van Beuren cartoon universe. They woke up, remained to look and act the same as they were in their universe. Mordecai: Ugh! Dude, where are we? Rigby: I think we're re-visiting childhood. Mordecai: Are those guys Tom and Jerry? Rigby: Carry me up! Let me see! Mordecai picked Rigby up. Rigby sees Van Beuren's Tom and Jerry at a bar. Rigby: Yep. That's them, alright. Mordecai puts Rigby down. Rigby gets excited. Rigby: Oh, man! Tom and Jerry! Those guys were the kings of animation back then before a lot of sick shows starting taking over! We got to talk to them! Mordecai holds Rigby back before he can rush over to Tom and Jerry. Mordecai: Dude, no! Rigby: Aww! Why not? Mordecai: Interacting with fictional characters can permanently alter their reality. They'll totally get screwed if we go over there. Rigby: Come on, dude. Their shorts ended a long time ago. And this is Tom and Jerry we're talking about! Who knows if we might be lucky enough to even meet guest stars like Daffy Dork? So, let's loosen up and go talk to them for a change! Mordecai: *ponders* Hmm-hmm. *shrugs* Alright. As Mordecai and Rigby got into the public bar, Van Beuren's Tom and Jerry are facing away from the duo, having their drinks. Mordecai: Guys! Hey, guys! Can you tell Rigby here that everything is fine? Van Beuren's Tom and Jerry turns around to see Mordecai and Rigby. Rigby: (gasp) Does that mean?! Mordecai: Hmm. Yeah, they don't say much. Rigby: *crossed his arms* Pfff. Not much of a bunch of talkers. Mordecai: Dude, are you sure they can speak? Rigby: I suppose so. Rigby looks again to see them. Cut to Van Beuren's Tom and Jerry having a private conversation with each other. Jerry: Tom, are you sure we shouldn't speak to those guys? I mean, they look hunky-dory as anyone in this town. Tom: I suppose so, Jer. Those guys came in from another universe. I mean, look at them. Who draws a raccoon that looks like something I made out of badly-drawn cardboard? Come on! Cut back to Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai: Dude, what are they saying? Rigby: Maybe they're talking about ganging up on Spike. Mordecai: Oh, yeah, that guy sucks. Come to think of it, why isn't Spike with them? Rigby: Dude, it's Van Beuren's Tom and Jerry. Not Tom and Jerry and Spike. And besides, he's not even a main character. Matter of fact, he wasn't even created here at that time until 1942 when he debuted in MGM Tom and Jerry's "Dog Trouble". Mordecai: Hmm. Yeah, maybe you're right. At least Droopy is kind of a better dog character than he is. Rigby: Dude, I wasn't even talking about Droopy. Mordecai: Whatever. We can't be standing here arguing. It's time we talk to them. Rigby: Hmm-hmm. Okay. Here we go. *gulps* Van Beuren's Tom and Jerry turn back to Mordecai and Rigby. Tom: Hey, you two. We'd like to introduce ourselves. I'm Tom. *points them to Jerry* This is Jerry. Jerry: Hey, guys. Mordecai: Hey, Jerry. Rigby: What up? What up? Tom: Are you guys from another universe? Mordecai: Yes. Rigby: And it's way cooler than y- Mordecai cuts him off with a punch. Rigby: AAH! Tom: What? Mordecai: Nothing. Anyway, what do you guys do in your spare time? Tom: Hmm. Yeah. Mordecai: Like what? Tom: Oh, well. You know, in each cartoon we would be featured in a different adventure and the plot would vary from film to film. Sometimes we would be lawyers, hunters, plumbers, hobos, piano tooners and uh... Jerry: We would be taxi-cab drivers. Don't forget taxi-cab drivers. Tom: Thank you, Jerry. Cut to Rigby. Rigby: Well, why would you guys be in a grayscale universe with wild surrealism over and over again? Tom: 'Cause that's what we always do in the cartoons, and most of them hardly gave us any extensive spoken dialogue. With the exception of one short film from 1932 "Plane Dumb". Rigby: Seriously? No talking? Man, the writers are cheap! Mordecai: So, that's what makes Tom and Jerry cartoons work at the Van Beuren studio? Ugh, this place is lame! Rigby: Well, this was less thrilling than I thought it would be. Mordecai, I'm ready to leave this dump. Yo, you guys got the words to take us back or whatever? Tom: I'm afraid we can't. Cubby Bear runs this place. Mordecai: What? Jerry: Yeah. We can't give you the antidote to the sacred words because he forbids us to give them to you. Rigby: Ugh! I can't believe this! Who is this Cubby Bear? Jerry: Didn't you see one of his cartoons? Look! Jerry shows Rigby the 1933 Cubby Bear short "Croon Crazy" on the 35mm projector to be shown on the silver screen. Mordecai: Wow, that's lame. Rigby: He's named Cubby Bear, that speaks for his cartoon. Mordecai: We gotta to find the guy though. Rigby: Yeah, there is no way I'm getting stuck in the 30s. One day of time travel was good enough! They set off to find Cubby Bear's lair Mordecai and Rigby went to find where Cubby Bear was during this 80's style sequence montage. After the montage ended, they found Cubby Bear's lair in time. They can hear him crooning inside. Mordecai: Dude, I think this must be the one. Rigby: Schweet! They barge in. Rigby: Uh, hello? Cubby Bear? Is that you? Cubby Bear appears in silhouette wearing a cape, not facing the duo. Cubby: Aw, I knew you two would come here. Welcome to my lair. I see you guys wanted to talk to your master... Cubby Bear turns around to see Mordecai and Rigby. He growls. Mordecai and Rigby screams. Cubby: I see you have found my evil lair. Mordecai and Rigby saw the entire lair that Cubby built during his end of the series. Rigby: So, Cubby Bear turned from a cute, happy-go-lucky, guy into a sinister, demonic, leader? Mordecai: Looks like it. Rigby cowers in fear. Rigby: Dude, this place is scary. And it's freaking me out! Cubby: So what will it be, fellas? Keep you guys forever, never return, and be doomed for eternity? Rigby: What? How is that fair? Cubby: You broke the rules by sending yourselves here. It's your punishment. Mordecai: Dude, we just want to go home. Rigby: Yeah. We don't even like this place of yours. Stick to killing people as your harsh punishments! Cubby: There's only one way you fellas can make that happen. You got to fight for your freedom. Mordecai and Rigby look at each other. Rigby: Come on, we've been battling bozos all of our lives, this should be a piece of cake! Mordecai turns to Cubby Bear. Mordecai: Then we'll do it. Cubby: Now you speak my language. Cut to Mordecai and Rigby. Rigby: Something tells me he's not like the rest... Mordecai: Kind of wish Skips was here right now... Rigby: Yeah. But I don't wanna do the challenge. I just wanna go home. Mordecai: Dude! Do you wanna be doomed here for eternity? Rigby sees two guys almost transformed into Van Beuren cartoon characters acting all silly and whatnot, frightening Rigby. Rigby screams in horror. Rigby: All right! They travel to the coliseum from the 1934 Cubby Bear cartoon "Fiddlin' Fun". Mordecai: Okay, here we are. If we win. You give us the antidote. Cubby: True. But if I win. *demonic voice* You die! Rigby: I thought you can't die in a classic cartoon. Mordecai: No, dude. What he meant if he wins, he'll transform us into cartoon characters too and we'll never want to get out of here. Rigby: Oh. YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He lunges at Cubby Cubby laughs evilly. Honey Bear, Cubby's girlfriend enters the scene. Honey: *sniffs* Good luck, Cubby. Cubby: Stay right here, Honey. This won't take long. Mordecai gulps. Mordecai turns to Rigby. Mordecai: Dude. I don't know if we can survive this. We don't stand a chance out there! Rigby: Oh my gosh! We need help! Mordecai: Rigby, how are we get help? Tom and Jerry can't even help us on this! They're too frightened to stand up for us, man! Rigby: Give me a break. I've got think of something. Rigby thinks of something. Rigby: I know what to do. Rigby brings out an 80s cellphone he kept in his Greek costume. The scene cuts back to the Regular Show universe at the park. The other 80s cell phone rings. Pops picks it up. Pops: Ooh, telephone! Hello? Rigby: Pops! You got to help us! We're stuck in the Van Beuren cartoon universe, trying to beat their leader Cubby Bear! Benson: Who are you talking to? Pops: Why, it's Mordecai and Rigby. They're stuck in the world of Van Beuren cartoons. Benson: Oh, really? (Benson takes the phone away from Pops and begins talking, sarcastically) Hello? Mordecai: Benson, you got to help us! We're stuck in the frightening continuum of Van Beuren cartoons! Benson: Oh, wow! That's really something, Mordecai. Mordecai: Crud, he thinks we're pranking him! Rigby: What?! Give me that! (Rigby shouts down the phone) Van Beuren cartoon mas com spritum! Pops, Benson and also Skips are sucked into the blue dimension portal and are sent to Mordecai and Rigby's Van Beuren cartoon universe through universe space, landing on the back of the Greek chariot. Benson: What just happened?! Mordecai: We need your help to beat Cubby Bear's challenge. Benson: Who? Skips: Why did you challenge him? Phone rings and Benson picks up this time. Benson: I'll take care of this. Hello? Mr. Maellard: Benson, I need your help investigating toliet paper that some teens threw on the park trees last night during their house party ruckus. Benson: I'll get back to you, sir. *hangs up, turns to Mordecai and Rigby* What did you guys do this time? Mordecai: Rigby said the sacred words which led us to the Van Beuren cartoon universe, and now we're in a challenge with Cubby Bear. The leader of this world! Benson: What? Are you insane?!? We're gonna die out here because of you!! Do you have any idea what you just did?!? Rigby: Uhhh..... Skips: Mordecai and Rigby, you've made a terrible mistake! Because one of you said the forbidden sacred words I told you not to use, we're stuck here where Cubby Bear is bringing doom to us all in a challenge of Greek mortal combat! Rigby: Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just tell us what we have to do. Skips: The only way to get out of this world is to finish the challenge and win the antidote to the sacred words. Mordecai: Thanks, Skips. Rigby: But how are we gonna do that? We're unarmed! Mordecai: *thinking of something* Ugh! Think, Mordecai! Think! Cubby pulls out a mallet and moves in for the kill. Rigby ponders until he sees a shield. Rigby grabs the shield and chuckles. Mordecai: Dude, what is it? Rigby: I found a shield. We can totally dodge Cubby's weapons with this. Mordecai: I don't know, man. How's that gonna guard us from Cubby's special weapons? *points to Cubby's mallet* Cubby attacks but Rigby blocks it with the shield. Mordecai: Nice job, Rigby. But you forgot about...Thiiiiiiss! Mordecai blast Cubby's secret weapon out of Cubby's hands with his super, ultra, high-tech, powered laser gun. Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Benson: Will you guys just focus?! We're about to hit that wall! Mordecai and Rigby gasps. They turn around stage left to continue the race. Skips pulls out a random grenade and tries to throw it at him, only for Cubby to dodge it. Mordecai: Phew. That was a close one. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other. Mordecai and Rigby: *nods* Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm! Cubby pulls out a bomb and tries to throw it at Mordecai and Rigby. But Mordecai hits him with his own mallet, causing the bomb to blow up in Cubby's face. Cubby (dazed): You win. He fainted. Mordecai and Rigby: In yo face! Who's the champion now, ya loser! *laughs, then they high-five* Yeah! Benson: So, how are we supposed to get back? Rigby: I'll get it. Rigby searches Cubby's pockets for the antidote and out of sheer dumb luck he found it. Rigby: Ah. Here it is! *notices that he can't read reverse* Aw, what?! I can't read it. Mordecai: Let me see. Mordecai grabs the message and found out the same sacred words, but in reverse form. Mordecai: Dude, the sacred words done backwards is the antidote. Rigby: Well, let's read it. We'll die out here if we don't. Tom: Hey, guys. Mordecai and Rigby turn to see Van Beuren's Tom and Jerry. Tom: Don't forget to see us again. Link to our cartoons on-line. Rigby: Yeah, sorry our first meeting came out so lame. Tom: Meh, with guys around here more often, it won't be so lame now. After all, you guys are the modern cartoons. Mordecai and Rigby: Hmm-hmm! Mordecai and Rigby turn to the antidote. Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips: mutirps moc sam nootrac nerueB naV. Long pause. Mordecai: Did it work? Rigby turns his head but then a portal similar to the one that brought them here sends them home. Cut to a portal bringing Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, and Skips back to Pops' living room. All of the walls break apart and collapse after they landed. Rigby: Ha ha ha, we did it! Yeah! *raises his fists* Mordecai: That was pretty cool, man. Rigby: Yep. And you were amazing with your laser gun that you borrowed from Skips. Also, you dodged the bomb from attacking us. Mordecai: And we couldn't have done it all with a little help from our friends. Pan to Benson, Pops, and Skips. Skips: Now, I think you learned something from all this madness. Rigby: Never go into an evil universe that kills? Mordecai punches Rigby. Rigby: AAH! Skips: No! Never mess with the classics! Rigby: Yeah, you're right...TV already does that for us. Mordecai attempts to punch Rigby again, until Benson wakes up from the landing. Benson: I can't believe you idiots sent us into a demonic place of what you call Van Beuren cartoons, with full of pain and despair. You two morons had better get this mess in the living room cleaned up or you'll wish it was *turns red in the face* YOU SUCKING US UP INTO THAT DIMENSIONAL PORTAL! Rigby: Aw, what? Right now? Benson: Yes, right now! Mordecai: Dude, we just battled a seriously demented teddy bear in another world! Don't you got anything else to say for that? Benson: *ponders, then stops pondering* Okay, then...clean up this mess or YOU'RE FIRED! Benson, Pops, and Skips leave living room. Benson: Ugh! Can you believe this? Skips: No. Benson closes the door. Mordecai and Rigby grumble as they begin picking up garbage. Rigby: Hey, Mordecai? Mordecai: Yeah? Rigby: Do you think we'll ever see Tom and Jerry again? Mordecai: Yeah, I think so. They're pretty cool guys. Rigby: Yeah...but, man! Their world is lame! Mordecai: True, man. True. We pan up and fade to outside of the house. We see the moon. Thunder is heard as we see Cubby Bear in transparency appearance laughing evilly. Thunder is heard again as it is flickering through white screen, then cut to pitch black. End of "The Frightening Continuum of Van Beuren Toons" Credits * Produced and Directed by: GrishamAnimationStudios102 * Written by: GrishamAnimationStudios102 and JefimusPrime * Story Edited by: Cartuneslover16 and GrishamAnimationStudios102 * Executive Producer: J.G. Quintel Trivia Gallery regular_show__tfcovbt_promo.png|Promotional image. Category:Van Beuren Category:Crossovers Category:Regular Show Category:Cartoon Network Category:RKO Pictures